


Just Like Life

by kerithwyn



Category: Haven RPF
Genre: I blame Eric Balfour's face, M/M, Multi, My first RPF, RPF, Threesome - F/M/M, because he is ridiculous, idek, the road to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Life

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the actors' lives and was in fact careful not to go looking for details lest anyone mistake this for a True and Factual representation. I have nothing but respect for these actors and their craft and honestly have no idea why or how this came to inhabit my head. (But see the tags re: Balfour.)

It began when Emily walked in on Lucas and Eric fucking in Eric's trailer.

Lucas grinned dopily at her, his cock halfway down Duke's— _Eric's_ throat. Emily had been doing that more often lately, associating the actors with their characters, which was silly because Nathan wouldn't have been able to feel—

Completely not the point. Emily felt herself blushing—damn her fair skin—and started to back out of the trailer. "Sorry, sorry, uh...."

Eric's mouth came off Lucas's cock with a wet pop. God, that _sound._ He looked back over his shoulder at her. "No need to be sorry." His voice was husky, inviting. "Y'could join us, if you wanted. We talked about it."

"You... talked about...." Emily stared at them, seeing Lucas's hand entwined in Eric's hair, seeing Eric's hand curled under, Jesus, under Lucas's ass. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," Lucas said, his expression completely earnest. Maybe a little desperate, considering the way his hips kept restlessly shifting. "C'mon, Em, we've hinted at it enough."

Emily resolutely tried not to notice the way Eric's hand didn't stop moving, his long fingers— "With our _characters._ For the fans. A little threesome teasing goes a long way, according to the polls."

"The _polls,_ " Eric said, mocking, the smirk on his face taking any sting out of it. "Because crawling all over each other in interviews isn't its own reward."

Lucas made a low sound of protest, almost pleading. Emily felt her whole body flush: her breasts feeling suddenly constrained, a hot surge of interest between her legs. She straightened up and narrowed her eyes at them, like she imagined Audrey Parker would. "What happens in Nova Scotia stays in Nova Scotia?"

"Call it a Haven thing," Lucas gasped, his hand fisting in Eric's hair. "Eric—"

"I got you," Eric said, low, his tone intimate. He bent his head again, lips brushing the head of Lucas's cock as he added, almost dismissively, "In or out, Em, but either way lock the door."

It was the _tone_ that did her in. If he'd been trying to persuade she might have resisted, because Eric was always trying to coax her and Lucas into doing ridiculous things in public and he was easy to ignore when he was being ridiculous. This...was a wholly new attitude and Emily wanted to hear more of it.

_Eric Balfour, sex god?_ she mused as she reached behind her to lock the door. Well, he had starred in that porn movie. Maybe he'd picked up some tips.

Judging by Lucas's increasingly enthusiastic moans, he certainly thought highly of Eric's prowess. Emily moved in closer for a better look. They weren't due on set for another hour. Plenty of time for her to catch up on the action.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on RPF, [to quote (with permission) Wendelah1](http://wendelah1.dreamwidth.org/87868.html): _I know practically zip about the actors' real lives. Moreover, I don't want to know anything about their real lives, because then that makes them actual people in my eyes. I don't want to write about actual people. I want to create a character who seems real, using the public persona of the actor, which is a very different thing._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Blame Eric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027099) by [CookieDoughMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe)




End file.
